


Universal redo

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ligur lives, Ligur's Chameleon (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: When Adam rebooted the universe, everything that happened in the days prior got undone, including deaths. Ligur finds himself alive ..





	Universal redo

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic written at 3 in the morning. Enjoy

The universe was rebooted, everything essentially rewound to right before Adam came to his power and started changing things. So this meant anything that HAD happened during that time essentially never happened. And this included a certain demon beIN destroyed by a bucket of holy water.

Ligur found himself in shock when he was suddenly un-dead. It took him a full minute and a half to stop screaming. When he did he took stock in himself, Patting his whole body and his head, and petting the entirety of his chameleon. All in one piece. Not one bit melted. He knew absolutely he had been erased. It's not something you'd just pretend happen! Demons don't pretend.

That's when he noticed the bright red bucket standin on the floor next to him. It was full of water. HOLY water he was certain. Crowley was insane. He had holy water and had used It on another demon. The flash bastard was insane! Ligur decided he should probably just stay far away from him, whatever he was getting on with, hanging with an angel of all things, it wasn't worth it. He backed out slowly and headed to the nearest gateway to hell.

...

Rumors spread fast I hell, but these rumors were dangerous. Something about if Lord Beelzebub heard you talking about could lead you tortured in Satan's personal Chambers. So it was some time before Ligur actually found out what happened that Sunday. He was walking downs dark damp hallway when he ran smack into Hastur, who had started screaming the second his black eyes met Ligur's current yellow ones.

"The heaven are you screamin about!?"

"Y-y-y-you're dead!" The frog demon backed against the wall.

"Obviously I ain't, Hastur. What the hell is going on?"

Hastur had no idea what happened or how it happened. Or even the concept of gratitude. But he felt something. And was for the first time in a while, felt... Glad his friend was alive.

"A lot, Ligur. Just whatever you do, stay away from Crowley."

**Author's Note:**

> All fics are open to pod, translation, and fanart


End file.
